


born to love

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, again., god i love these two absolute lesbians so much, i wrote this whilst extremely tired, the words began melting into the text doc whilst i was writing and it sure was an experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: the three letters scratched underneath the bass... what where they for?





	born to love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ray and ema for the idea :3

Ever since dating Lisa, Yukina had come to know many, many different things about her. Like how she loved to cover her bed with an ungodly amount of plush toys, or her obsession with taking photos of food (and Yukina eating food), or her intense daily hair care routine. Whatever little quirk or habit Lisa has, Yukina adored.

She even knew how Lisa liked her things organized. The pile of plushies on her bed was ordered in a neat pyramid like formation from smallest to biggest. Lisa's desk always seemed messy, but everything was placed in a way that would be most convenient to her. And of course, her bass. Always placed on its stand, next to an amp. Lisa's beloved bass was probably the most well taken care of thing within her room, devoid of any deep scratches or marks, somehow always looking like it was brand new.

Or so Yukina thought.

During one of the numerous days that the two spent together practicing in Lisa's room, Yukina had to be left alone for a while whilst Lisa ran a quick errand. With nothing much to do without Lisa, she mozied around for a little bit, plopping herself onto Lisa's bed and cuddling one of her pillows, the familiar scent soothing her nerves. Even so, it was not enough to satisfy Yukina's boredom, so she rose from the bed and looked around Lisa's room. The first thing her eyes laid on was Lisa's precious bass, rested on its stand. Yukina carefully lifted it from the stand and examined it. However, one tiny little thing caught her attention as she looked.

"Huh?"

Scratched on the underside of the bass, were the letters BTL.

"I wonder if this stands for anything..."

Too enamored in her thoughts, Yukina almost jumped when Lisa opened the door and greeted her.

"I'm back- oh?"

"L-Lisa... you scared me." Realizing she still has the bass in her hands, she tried putting it back onto the stand as quickly and as gently as possible. "Welcome back. S-sorry if I left any marks on your bass."

"Ah, that's ok. As long as I can still play it fine, it'll be all good. Anyways, let's get back to practice!"

"Yes. Let's."

...

The curiosity still burned in the back of Yukina's mind though. Those letters...

"Um... Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I saw... those letters underneath your bass..."

"Ah!" Lisa flips her bass to it's side and points to it. "These old things?"

"Yeah. Do they stand for anything?"

"Well... It's my bass' name! Born To Love, or BTL for short." Lisa laughs. A clear, adorable laugh that pierces Yukina's heart. "I made it up when I was still in middle school. It's kind of a cheesy name now that I look back at it, ahaha~."

**Born To Love...** A bass befitting of Lisa herself. The kindest, strongest and most loving person that Yukina had ever known. Her kind person. Her strong person. Her loving person. Her precious girlfriend.

"It's a perfect name."

Yukina leans over and gently presses her lips against Lisa's.

"Very... you." She whispers as she pulls away from the kiss.

It took a few seconds for Lisa to process the situation, but when she did, her face flushed bright red.

"Yukinaaaaaa! You're so unfair!"

"Fufu. I can't help myself when you're being all cute like that."

She presses one last kiss against Lisa's cheek.

"Now, let's get back to practicing, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> other suggestions of what BTL stands for from places:
> 
> Big Time Lush  
> Big Titties Lyeah  
> Boy Trulyi Loveyukina  
> Bacon Tomato Lettuce  
> Bgay Tgay Lgay  
> Basicallya Total Lesbian  
> Bass Totally Learned  
> it Belongs To Lisa


End file.
